


scary love

by lanalanabananun (LanalanaBananun)



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Hotel
Genre: F/F, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 11:24:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20045206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanalanaBananun/pseuds/lanalanabananun
Summary: smut ;)





	scary love

“Wait a minute, are you jealous ?” Sally snickered. “You can’t be serious ?”

“Of course not, why would I be jealous of him. it’s just I don’t like seeing someone put his filthy hands all over you.” You said under your breath. 

Sally smirked and ran her hand along the bed sheets. 

“You know I’m not all yours” Sally continued walking closer to you. “You’ve gotta share.

“What if i dont want to ?” you dared, looking her straight in the eyes. 

“You’ll have to show me then.”

You grabbed Sally by the shoulders and rammed her against the wall, shoving your hips against hers. 

“Fuck” Sally shouted with an ease of pain caressing her words. 

“You’re mine.” You said against her flushed pale skin. “And no one else’s.”

As you nibbled her neck Sally let out a low moan, you could feel the vibrations against your lips and you began to suck. 

“I…” Sally began. You ignored her for a moment to continue leaving small bruises with your mouth on the nape of her neck. 

“What is it baby ?” You asked in a hushed voice.

“I need you…” Sally finally moaned out. 

“That’s my good girl." 

You smirked and grabbed Sally by her hips. Your nails pressed up against her skin, turning your nail beds white. Sally’s body was small and frail, it was easy for you to swing her up and throw her on the bed next to you. Sally began tearing off her lace dress to reveal to you her blushed skin covered in a black bra and panties. Your lust filled eyes wandered her figure. A thick coat of eagerness covered your body and you climbed on top of Sally with ease. Slipping your hand down her panties you began to stroke her slit gently with one digit. 

“Fuck y/n, you feel so good.” 

You smirked and leaned down to kiss Sally. You pressed your soft lips against hers and she quickly slipped her tongue in. You couldn’t help but join in and began to swirl your tongue around hers, taking control. You slipped a finger into her slick entrance. As you pumped in and out Sally moans were getting louder and louder, she was coming undone fast. With eager gasps you slipped another finger inside and began to pump.

"Who do you belong to ?” You asked, slowing your pumping.

“You.” Sally hummed. “I belong to you.”

You smirked and began to push inside her faster. Sally’s body shook underneath you, her whole body twitching with each tender touch. You pressed your thumb onto her clit softly and began to simultaneously rub her. 

“Fuck” sally shouted before moaning loudly and coming undone onto your fingers. She slowly grinded onto your fingers to help herself feel every bit of her orgasm. You began to slow your momentum and watched as your lover laid underneath you with her mouth open and her eyes shut tightly. 

You gently kissed Sally’s temple and pulled out of her. “You’re all mine.”


End file.
